AU: Reprimand
Log Title: Reprimand Characters: Frenzy (AU), Megatron (AU), Thundercracker (AU), Valour (AU) Location: Decepticon headquarters on Cybertron Date: 2046 Players: Bzero (Valour), Spikewitwicky (Frenzy, Megatron, Thundercracker) TP: Apocalypse World TP Summary: Valour has to account for the death of Spike Witwicky. Category:Apocalypse World TP Category:Logs Category:2046 As logged by AU-Valour - Saturday, February 24, 2018, 2:46 PM Decepticon headquarters on Cybertron 2046 Back at Decepticon headquarters on Cybertron, Megatron is reprimanding all that were responsible for the debacle on Antilla. Thundercracker was the one who led the assault and initiative to get a weaponized strain of cosmic rust. But thanks the Fortress Maximus, and a well-placed cannon blast by Spike, a major shuttle was destroyed, along with 15 Decepticons in the battle (7 died on the shuttle). Megatron folds his arms and says coldly "Tell me then, how...HOW after all the energon we spent on this initiative, and the loss of a major shuttle, AND the loss of 15 Decepticons - how this initiative was a success?!" Thundercracker says nervously "8 Autobots lost their..." Megatron cuts Thundercracker off. "SILENCE!" Megatron clinches his fist. "This weaponized strain was imperative to our efforts. NOW, I am told that all remaining strands are officially destroyed." He leers at Thundercracker. "I am officially suspending you of your duties for a full 30 days. You will not have officer privileges during this time." His voice lowers "And you MAY be...'reeducated' by Shockwave to better perform your duties next time." He leers at the defeated group. "Dismissed..." As the Decepticons depart, Megatron turns his back at his defeated crew. "VALOUR... a moment..." Valour halts his exit immediately, coming to full, formal attention before turning crisply around. "Sir, yes, sir!" he responds quickly, staring straight ahead. Megatron's mood is obvious - now is not the time for even the most minor deviation from protocol. Valour falls silent, waiting for his leader to speak. Valour's body is completely still, except for the slightest vibration in his wings - the only small sign of his suppressed anxiety. The other Decepticons file out, glad not to be Thundercracker or Valour today, and soon the room is near-silent aside from the background hum of the base itself. AU-Megatron walks toward Valour. "This...has been an utter embarrassment." Near face-to-face with the honorable Decepticon, he says "And reports are emerging that Autobot human ally Spike Witwicky has died." His optics narrow at Valour. "At the hands of you." Valour nods quickly, not hesitating to take responsibility. "Yes, sir," he responds instantly. "Witwicky was primarily responsible for downing the shuttle that robbed us of our target and took seven Decepticon lives. I saw an opportunity to rob the Autobots of a key ally that has been a thorn in our side for almost a vorn, and I acted." Valour neither apologizes nor shrinks from Megatron's gaze. His leader is obviously not pleased by Valour's choice, but what has been done is done. Begging for forgiveness may work for Starscream, but it's really not Valour's style. Megatron frowns and says "So, you acted emotionally..." He makes no move to move out of Valour's comfort zone. "Optimus Prime has a ...misguided affection for these flesh creatures. Chief among them, Spike Witwicky." He paces around Valour "For several decades, I've been able to use this to our advantage." He says curtly to Valour "So you know, it wasn't Spike's strength that enabled him to live this long. Nor was it his intelligence or cunning." He adds coldly "In certain...necessary circumstances, I sanctioned his death." He adds "BUT, only for its maximum effect." His tone turns even darker. "And thanks to you...I no longer have that luxury to use against Optimus Prime." AU-Megatron points a stern finger at Valour "YOU are one of my better seekers, and one whose intelligence is unquestioned. You should have assumed that he lived this long for a reason. That his position merited going to a superior before ACTING!" Valour keeps his expression passive and his voice even. If he disagrees with Megatron's assessment of his motivations, he keeps those disagreements to himself, and chooses not to contradict his leader. "The decision was mine, sir. If it was wrong, I will accept whatever disciplinary action you deem appropriate." If possible, Valour stands even straighter, and finally gets the vibration of his wings under control. His stance is a formal one, not a defensive one. With his heels together and his hands at his side, he's completely vulnerable should Megatron decide corporal punishment is befitting the situation. AU-Megatron looks on at Valour. "For the next 90 days, are officially demoted. You are no longer Brigader General. Your underlings will answer to another seeker, most likely Skywarp." He adds "And you shall maintain radio silence, you will not operate under any public comms to other Decepticons unless you obtain my PERSONAL permission." AU-Megatron says evenly "Is that understood?" Valour is stony in the face of his demotion - until Megatron announces that his troops will answer to SKYWARP of all people. Valour's optics do widen a bit at that - Megatron's punishment is clever, because this will cause Valour far more stress than if someone competent was leading Valour's mechs in the field. Still, Valour keeps his concern to himself, and merely nods crisply. "Yes, sir!" he responds with appropriate zeal, mind whirring at the change of situation. Demotion he can handle, but being out of contact with his crew while they are at the mercy of Skywarp? Valour's wings renew their nervous vibration. AU-Megatron looks at Valour and eases his stance slightly. The punishment is done. "On a separate note, your deed has reached the Autobots. Both Grimlock and Ironhide have said that if you are in their sight, they will kill you." AU-Megatron says, "So...in addition to costing a potential leverage against Optimus Prime, I now have to provide extra security for you. A luxury I cannot afford currently, so for at least a month, you are to stay within the confines of Decepticon City until..." He gestures "All of this blows over."" AU-Megatron says with a tone of finality "Is that understood?" Valour bristles at the notion he would need additional protection, but again, he keeps his opinions to himself. He calms his wings and nods quickly, keeping optics forward. "Sir! Yes, sir!" Never the idle one, Valour will use the time to meditate, sharpen his swordmechship (no pun intended), and study military history. Fair or not, Valour will accept his punishment without question, as he expects troops under his own command to do so at his orders. Remaining at attention, Valour awaits his dismissal. AU-Megatron says coldly "Now, I have to find out how to turn this to our advantage. But I will not sanction an attack on the Autobot shuttle that will carry human's remains back to Earth. That would be...beneath Optimus Prime and myself's code of battle." AU-Megatron is about ready to dismiss Valour, but he says almost as if he's addressing a colleague and not an underling. "Never go behind my back again." He adds "That said..." he gives a respectful nod to Valour. "You believe you did what you had to do, correct?" Valour has a hard time concealing his surprise. That would hardly be something Valour would suggest anyway. As for turning the death of the Autobots' oldest ally to their advantage - well, Valour is sure Megatron will think of something. Fleetingly, Valour's mind turns to his ex, Ingénue. There was someone who knew how to take advantage of an unexpected situation. Unbidden, images of Ingénue's turn from neutral artist to ruthless Decepticon flit through Valour's brain until Megatron's question brings him back to sharp reality. "I did not respond emotionally, sir. I saw an enemy of the Decepticons, and I eliminated that enemy. I was unaware of any larger plans you'd had for the human, else I would have spared him. I will attempt to better anticipate your plans in the future, sir," Val promises. AU-Megatron nods curtly. "Our communications officer will announce your discipline." He adds "dismissed." AU-Megatron turns around and heads back to his chamber. It would be easy to commandeer the lone shuttle bringing Spike back to Earth, but that would invite the full fury of Optimus Prime. It'd be the easiest way to take advantage of the situation, but not the best. And within a few days, the funeral will have happened. And soon, the Autobots will go back to warring with the Decepticons. Unfortunately, he may have to let this opportunity slide. Valour salutes crisply and exits quickly. Most of the other Decepticons are long gone, leading Valour to believe he'll be left alone with his thoughts. He exits the command center and walks down the hallway - using his feet, for a change, instead of simply hovering along under the power of his anti-gravs. He takes the long away around to the officers' quarters, wanting to think on the situation. Was he wrong to take the elder Witwicky's life? It seemed the correct action in the moment, but Valour is one Decepticon willing to analyse and learn from his mistakes whenever possible. A few Deceptions walk past Valour as he makes his way to the officers' quarters. Swindle is walking with Onslaught and gestures over to Valour, whispering "Yeah, he actually killed him." Out of the corner, an overly ager, and pint-sized terror looks over and sheepishly makes his way to Valour and clears his throat, walking beside him. "Heyah....heyah...I heard the news..." He lowers his voice as the two are now walking alone. "I heard you greased that little shitball Spike Witwicky. Good job!" He clears his throat and points to himself "You know...I could have killed him ANY time I wanted. That little shit punched me on the battlefield about 50 years ago. But Megatron said I could beat him within an INCH of his life...but not beyond." He adds "I mean, not taking away what you did, but...just sayin' I could have greased him any time I wanted!" Valour slows, dredging himself up from his thoughts and focusing his attention on Frenzy. "I believe you," he replies quietly. "You had the measure of it - Spike Witwicky was not to be killed without Lord Megatron's express orders. I admire your restraint all these stellar cycles. When I had the opportunity, I thought only of the short-term tactical advantage - not the long-term strategic value of keeping Witwicky alive until his death could be put to greater effect." Valour nods, and gives Frenzy a small enigmatic smile. Frenzy got like...half of what Valour said, but a reptilian smile comes across his face. "How was it? I mean...did he beg?" He sneers slightly and makes a stabbing gesture with his arm "That's how I would have offed him - stab him. Make that little shit feel the cold blade of steel - that's what happens when you fuck with the Decepticons!" Valour sighs, but gives Frenzy what he wants. "I nearly cut his arm off. He didn't beg, but it wasn't the easy, quick death I'd offered. I think he lingered." At least perhaps he had a chance to say goodbye to his loved-ones, Valour tells himself. "I have wing video if you'd like me to transmit it to you once I'm off comm restriction." While Valour takes no pleasure in Witwicky's death, he doesn't seem to judge Frenzy from doing so himself. Perhaps Valour just doesn't care anymore like he used to. Frenzy's eyes widen in sadistic glee. "That would be perfect...thanks!" "Not a problem. I'll edit the footage for you soon." Valour gives Frenzy a tired smile, and then makes his way back to his quarters.